The Author Trio
by golfer
Summary: It's me and two other authoresses in the Smash Mansion. The goal? To turn it all upside down! Master Hand is all depressed about it. He calles it "triple trouble" Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

This is gonna be a strange story. I'm writing all these short stories/one shots just to get them all out. **By the way, for Samus's Choice, thank you all for the reviews. I was really pleased with how many people were so happy. Really, thank you. I hope for more reviews this time. **Now, in this story, I myself play a part. I have no idea what that's called, but don't worry, it'll be fun.

* * *

I was sitting at my computer in the smash mansion. I shared a room with several people, most girls. I didn't have any idea who half of them were. So, until they came, I was all alone. I knew I shared a room with Samus. I have been here for a while, so I knew her. In the mean time, I was writing fan fictions. I was about to begin, but Mr. GayManWatch came. He looked at me, and I at him. Then, I yelled "GET OUT!" He started to laugh at me, but I just smiled, walked up to him, and threw him out the window.

"YOU SUCK!" He yelled. I just laughed.

"Why, thank you. You too!" I closed the window, and went back to work. However, I felt a horrible sensation known as writers block. I smacked myself in my forehead, because of the writers block. So, I went over to my bed, and took a nice nap.

When I woke up, Samus was standing over me. Actually, I didn't wake up of my own free will, but instead, Samus was hitting me. "Wake up! We have company!" She yelled. I was very annoyed. I didn't like to be woken up.

"Ugh. Can't I get a little sleep around here?" I asked, feeling so tired. Samus just kicked me, and I fell out. She couldn't help laughing. I just growled a bit.

"That's better" she said. "Now, get up. We have company." I got up, threw a water balloon at Luigi standing in the hallway, and I was about to leave, but I ran into someone. She looked like Pikachu who's in the next room, but, something was different. She had a dress on, had curly hair, and carried a large stuffed backpack, that had the tip of a bazooka coming out. Not the strangest thing I've seen. I decided to be friendly.

"What's your name?" I asked. She smiled at me, and said "My name is Pikana." I saw Captain Falcon and Sonic running down the wide hallway in a race, interrupting our introductions. They blasted by me. Pikana stuck her foot out, and Captain Falcon twirled end over end. I smiled, laughing on the inside. "I think I'm gonna like you" I said watching Captain Falcon falling down the stairs while Sonic did a victory dance. I laughed.

We went down the stairs, attempting to show her around, when she turned to me and asked "I never got your name. Soo…?" I got her drift, and said "I'm Golfer." She nodded and continued down the stairs with me. We stepped to the side quickly as I saw Bowser chasing Pikachu up the stairs.

"AHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Pikachu screamed running up. Bowser breathed out fire and stayed one step behind Pikachu.

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID RODENT. I'LL SET MOUSE TRAPS EVERYWHERE!" Bowser yelled, biting at Pikachu. Pikana got a furious look on her face, and she pulled what I anticipated to be a bazooka out of her bag.

"I'LL SAVE YOU PIKACHU!" She screamed. She ran up the stairs after Bowser, but I didn't bother running after her. I heard a few blasts, a cry of pain (probably Bowser) and then I saw Pikana dragging Bowser by the tail, and Pikachu running beside her, holding her bazooka. I smiled and fell down laughing. However, I forgot I was on stairs, and I tumbled down them. I finally landed (curse you huge stairs!) on my side. Pikana must have gotten tired and accidently dropped Bowser. I saw Bowser's unconscious body falling towards me. On instinct, I grabbed my weapon, the Hammy 3X, and gathered all my strength, and hit Bowser in the face with it, knocking him into the opposite wall, and more importantly, away from me. He's a big guy though. I saw a huge crack form where he hit. It spread all across the wall in no time. When some finally came down to see if I was alright, I grabbed all of them I could and threw them out of harms way, then I myself dove out of the way. And sure enough, the whole wall crashed down.

"YOU AUTHORS ARE IN SOOOOO MUCH TROUBLE!" Master Hand yelled. Me and Pikana were forced into Master Hand's office. After interviewing the other smashers on the busted wall, it was determined it was our fault. I think if Master Hand had veins and a neck, there would be a twenty foot wide vein on the neck. "YOU, GOLFER, HAVE BEEN A NUCENCE TO ME SINCE YOU ARRIVED! ARGH!" I wasn't paying attention to Master Hand's newest rant than I was to someone sitting to my right. Not Pikana, but something that looked like Fox, but white. Feeling a need to entertain this new visitor, I decided to mock the hand. You know, like doing the mouth formations with my hand and saying the same words but with a weird voice. Know what I mean? Anyway, Master Hand was saying "AND PIKANA, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU I WANTED YOU WELL BEHAVED. KNOW WHAT I GET? A CRAZY PIKACHU THING WITH A BAZOOKA!" That's when I started to mock.

"A cwazy Pikachu thing wid a bazooka." Master Hand didn't seem to take it so kindly.

"ARE YOU MOCKING ME?"

"Awe you mocking me?"

"STOP IT!"

"Stop it!"

"I'M WARNING YOU!"

"I'm wawning you!" That was when Pikana and the fox began to laugh.

"DON'T TEST ME!"

"Don't teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssst me! Ooooh!" I began to dance around in mockery of Master Hand. Soon, Pikana was in tears on the ground laughing. The fox was trying her best not to laugh. Master Hand just sighed in defeat, and fell to the ground.

"Just please leave" he said. So I left, and the two others followed me. I looked to the fox and said "So what's your name, fox?" She looked at me and said "Call me Kit, and I'm not a fox. I'm a Kitsune." I nodded, since I knew full well what a Kitsune was. Captain Falcon and Sonic came running again in a race. Pikana tripped Captain Falcon again, and this time he flipped over into a wall. Sonic bowled over Kit, knocking her down. Kit seemed to do a leg sweep, and she grabbed Sonic, and told him in a stern voice "Be more careful, would you?" She scolded him some more before letting him loose, but not before tying his shoes together. Sonic ran alright, but he got in about two steps before going the same way as Captain Falcon. I looked to the two laughing authoresses.

"You two are so mean" I said, not laughing. Mr. GayManWatch walked behind me, so I grabbed him, turned him into a ball, and threw him out a window, shattering it.

"HEY, GOLFER!" Master Hand's voice rang through the large room. I yelled back.

"LUIGI DID IT!" Kit and Pikana looked at me, and Kit said "You're worse! I wasn't intending on doing that to Sonic! You-"

"He deserves it." I said bluntly. "Now then, I think you two are new. I'll introduce you to them." I turned to all the now scattered smashers, who were only a moment ago laughing. I decided to use what Master Hand called "an outside voice" and called over each smasher for an introduction. When Kit saw Meta Knight, she took out an I love Meta Knight flag. I supposed they knew each other. I didn't bother introducing Pikana to Pikachu. So, when everyone was introduced, I was approached by the big hand.

"Uh, h-hi M-Master Hand" I said, in a stutter. Unfortunately, everyone can see when I'm afraid because I have a very bad s-stutter. S-so y-you understand w-what I'm

s-saying? (it's true, in real life, I do have a stutter when I'm nervous, and I often repeat myself a lot, I don't know if it's that common) Anyway, I was nervous because when Master Hand was violently angry, he turned red. He was red and shaking because of what I did to him. Actually, I wasn't so nervous, since now I realize I own Master Hand! So, he said to me "Well, fine, you three seem to be like mirrors. FINE! Let's just see what you three do together. You three will share a room. Just you three annoying authors." Kit let out a yawn, and smiled at the prospect of a room. Pikana did the same. I wasn't tired. Don't get me wrong, I was thrilled at the prospect of sharing a room with two other's especially people like Pikana and Kit, but I don't like being told what to do, especially by a large hand. At least Crazy Hand was cool. However, before I joined the two authoresses to the room, I did my nightly routine; destroyed GayManWatch (still out the window, so it's not on today's list), hugged Kirby and Metty, ignored Luigi, sabotaged Snake's explosives, hugged Samus (the suit is really cold!), and Re-assured Ike he wasn't cheap. Then, I went to my- uh, our room.

* * *

So, everyone, review. And Pikana and MetaKnight4ever (Kit) tell me how I did. If I did badly on your personality, do tell me, and I'll change you by the next chapter. I just want this story to go well.


	2. Chapter 2

"Golfer, wake up!" Kit said, shaking me. Personally, I HATE to be woken up. Really. I hate it. I am so lazy, and sleeping is a dream (no pun intended). "Golfer, wake up. Man, you are so lazy!" Kit wouldn't stop shaking me. I didn't feel like waking up. So, Pikana gave me a little shock. Instantly I woke up, in an alert with my Hammy 3X by my side. When I realized it was Pikana and Kit, I rolled my eyes.

"Must you two wake me up now?" I asked, annoyed. Kit held an indifferent face, and just said "Apparently, we get to brawl!" Kit seemed so excited, of course, when was she not? I just sighed, got up, grabbed my weapon. I would need it. Crazy Hand suddenly barreled down the hallway, knocking me down. I fell on my Hammy 3X and it shot it's lasers everywhere. Kit and Pikana had to duck for cover. Apparently, Pikana thought it would add to the effect and shot Bazookie everywhere. The whole room was Swiss cheese. Boy, would we be in trouble.

"OH, YOU THREE ARE GONNA KILL ME!" Master Hand screamed at me. Great, the second time in his office in three days. I looked at the furious hand and said "Do you promise?" Master Hand sat at his desk. He turned his attention to only me.

"Fine!" Master Hand said. "If you want to destroy stuff so bad, let's see you take on a 3 vs. 1. Kit, Pikana, and…Mr. Game and Watch will take you on!" I was stunned. I hoped they wouldn't team up on me. I knew Mr. GayManWatch would. He's cheap like that. Well fine, I thought, if he wants this match so bad, I'll win, and Master Hand will respect me.

So, we went to the brawl room. It is where nobody will ever be actually hurt, however, gravity is decreased for every hit you take. So, every smasher went to watch. I knew my plan. I would use my agility to take on Mr. GayManWatch, beat him, and perhaps Pikana and Kit would give up. It's not a perfect plan, but what plan is there in a three on one? I at least had some of my powers and my Hammy 3X. I was confident now. So, it began. I knew Kit and Pikana would team up on me. That was sure. My goal was to beat G&W. I did several powerful strikes with my Hammy 3X. I shot lasers, slowly pushing him towards the side (a lot like spamming the ray gun). When he tried to recover with his parachute, I did a meteor smash, taking him out in 12 seconds.

By that time, Kit had used her light beam thing, knocking me off. I used my (awesome) recovery, where I hook on to the stage. If I hook on to an opponent, it shoots them down, but propels me up dramatically. I was back in no time. I used my side special, which makes me invisible, but not invulnerable, and it causes 1.5 damage every second I'm in it. So it's risky, but I did it. I prepared to side smash an unprepared Pikana and Kit (think of Ike's smash, only more powerful), but I saw a smash ball. I used that invincibility (up to 65 % damage total) to get that smash ball, however, at 70% , I became visible, leaving me vulnerable. I went to that smash ball, and leaping off, I grabbed it, and used my move. I yelled out "ARMORED ARMADA!" I got covered in armor, I was invincible, and my attacks were increased in power. Think of Wario Man. Plus, Bowser Jr's airships shot out dangerous pokemon at my opponents, and heat seeking bullet bills shot out. My victory was assured…at least until a desperate Pikana and Kit, with powerful smashes, caught me taunting, and I was flying out, although they also met some legendary pokemon, and some bullet bills, and they were flying too. It all came down to who's flying out faster. In the end, we both were out.

When the results came in, I, Kit, Pikana, and especially Master Hand, who bet on my loss, was astonished. It was the very first three way tie. Master Hand bet on my loss, not my win. Mr. GayManWatch bet on his win. They both lost a lot of cash. Mario took in the bets, and those who bet on any author was rich now. I went up to Master Hand, looked him in the middle finger (where I suspect his eyes are) and said "What now, Master Hand?" I was the ultimate underdog this time, and somehow, being the cheapest brawler ever, I pulled something off. Master Hand was speechless. I now realize I could have really won, but I didn't know what moves I could use because SOMEBODY didn't tell me. Here is what moves I commonly use:

Down special: Sends a massive fireball that does terrific damage, but can only be used every 10 seconds.

Up special: I latch on to the edge, and if I latch on to an opponent, a meteor smash is inflicted on them and I'm launched up.

Side special: I become invisible for a while, though I get 1.5 damage for every second and it does wear off.

Special: I fire my Hammy 3X laser. It has the same affect as the ray gun. Just more power.

So, when I went out to greet the smashers. They held a "Golfer is cheap!" sign. But I didn't care. Just because I didn't lose. Okay, my moves are really cheap, but cheap is another word for good, right? I high fived Pikana and Kit. I went back to Master Hand. "Hold on" I said. "My final smash might include meteors if I'm angry, and there was no lava. Did you weaken them?" Master Hand laughed.

"Of course. Your final smash is devastating! I'd be a disaster! Of course, I just hate you." I gritted my teeth. Master Hand said "but your not as strong as me. None of you pathetic authors are." I laughed.

"So, care to make a wager?" I asked. "Build another two smash mansions, and I'll gather two more authors. Us five authors will take down one mansion, and you and Crazy Hand will destroy the other. Whoever destroys it first wins." Master Hand nodded at my suggestion.

"Okay" he said. "But let's make the two smash mansions 3 times larger, and NO SMASHBALLS!" I nodded, and shook his hand (no pun intended). "The loser must…hug Wario, and feed him beans." I nodded at that. Ha. He was so done. I knew one thing, though, I was gonna need more authors.

* * *

So, not bad huh? A bet with the hands. I need two (or more) authors to join me, Pikana, and Kit**_. OKAY. I NOW HAVE ENOUGH. I'M SORRY TO THOSE WHO ARE NOW READING IT. BUT NOW THERE'S MORE THAN ENOUGH. THERE WILL BE A THING LIKE THIS LATER. PLEASE DON'T BE OFFENDED, OKAY?_**


	3. Chapter 3: The Author Bet

So, the next morning, after I had found some authors to help, we decided to meet outside the two (breakable) smash mansions. Kit and Pikana, ready to rumble it seemed, joined me. We each seemed to do different stuff while we waited for our author helpers. I practiced my fireball shooting. I gave Kit Link's "borrowed" bomb bag, since she didn't have anything that exactly equated to mass destruction. Pikana was polishing Bazookie. Soon, the hands showed up. Master Hand, trying to taunt me, contorted himself to look like Wario. I smirked, imagining Master Hand having to hug Wario and feed him beans. How wrong!

Soon, three authors, known as Chidorris, Mr. E, PitFTW, and Tabuukilla. I greeted them all. PitFTW asked me "Golfer, Kirby won't be here, will he?" I just laughed and said no.

So, there we were. I thought we really had a chance. "So what's our game plan?" Mr. E asked. I shook my head.

"Plans are for sissies" I said. Everyone just smacked themselves in frustration. "Okay! Okay! Um, here's our plan. Pikana, me, Mr. E and PitFTW will light the building on fire. I just hope I can hit my target. Now, Kit, Tabuukilla, and Chidorris will need to shoot the building's foundation. Do this by shooting at the bottom. The fastest way to destroy it is to attack it from the bottom. The hands will attack it from top to bottom. Okay. ARE WE READY?" Everyone yelled out yes and stuff, and when we put our hands together, and the whistle blew, we began. The hands started by punching the very top of the building, just as I predicted. So, then we lit the bottom on fire. PitFTW suddenly drew out her blade. It glowed a strong orange.

"Forge of Hephaestus!" PitFTW yelled. Suddenly, a wave of fire blasted at our mansion. It was engulfed in flames. So, I followed suit by throwing my gigantic fireballs at it. I threw four, but only one hit (yeah, bad luck). It was enough, since those fireballs are gigantic. Pieces of the mansion fell apart. Meanwhile, Master and Crazy Hand were doing pretty good. We had to work faster! So Mr. E summoned bombs, and instantly huge chunks of the mansion fell apart. However the hands were still winning. Pikana let out a cry, and shot Pikana like she was crazy or something! Seriously! Bazookie had some serious power! While we were destroying the mansion, Kit and Tabuukilla used their bombs to bust the mansion. Chidorris used the machine gun I found just lying around (you wouldn't believe what you can find lying around!) to shoot it. However, the hands were almost winning. I sank in defeat. Soon, I came up with a plan.

"PitFTW and Kit, can you two send some sort of rope around the rest of the mansion? I'll be willing to bet we can bust it apart!"

"You're out of your mind or something?" Tabuukilla asked. I just smiled.

"I wouldn't know" I said. So Kit used some sort of random rope that tied perfectly around smash mansion. PitFTW's deity blade came to good use again when she yelled "Demeter's Garden!" The blade glowed green and vines shot out of it, wrapping around the mansion. I grabbed onto PitFTW, and everyone else grabbed onto Kit.

"One! Two! Three!" I counted. We pulled as hard as we could, but we saw no movement. We tried again, but no movement. Master and Crazy Hand were winning. Chidorris suddenly had an idea. I could tell because a light bulb appeared over his head.

"Oh, doesn't smash mansion have a gas line…?" I suddenly realized the brilliance of his plan. If we can't beat it from the outside, then we'll do it from the inside. So, on Klonda, Chidorris's horse, we made it to the gas line. My hands flamed, and I threw a hard punch at the line; nothing. PitFTW sliced it, and it made a small dent. I just got angry as Pikana and Kit tried their best. Mr. E also did, but to no avail. Chidorris was outside. I just got all mad.

"Screw this!" I thought. I pulled out a smash ball, and since mine was intensely powerful, combined with my frustration, I yelled out "ARMORED ARMADA!" So the lava came, then the ship, then my armor. All of this was worthless. Until the rare meteors came. The mansion collapsed. However, we were all still trapped inside. So, despite my fatigue, I grabbed everyone all the authors in there, and jumped out the window, still holding all of them, though I held poor Pikana by the tail.

"Uh, how was this an escape plan…?" Mr. E asked. I just let out a nervous chuckle.

"Um, uh, I forgot the escape…" I muttered this. Oh man! They were gonna kill me! I threw them out a window because I was too stubborn to make a plan! Oh well, they all landed on their feet, and I landed in a bush. Nobody got hurt except for the fact Ganondork was out there, and PitFTW fell on him with her sword out.

Master Hand was shocked. He couldn't believe that without a smash ball, we could destroy something without a smash ball faster than they could. I let out a nervous chuckle, before Kit just blurted out "HE USED A SMASHBALL!" Then, realizing her mistake, she covered her mouth. Master Hand just laughed.

"Well, since you cheated, you ALL have to go feed Wario." However, as Master Hand was about to gloat, Dr. Mario came in.

"A hold on a there Master a Hand!" The dr. said. "You see, it was their a flames that a detonated, not a the meteors. The explosion a caused the destruction." Master Hand frowned. He just grumbled, then yelled "I HATE YOU ALL!" PitFTW said "You can do it Mister Hand! Just remember to savor the flavor." Oh, everyone laughed. Some were rolling on the ground. Master Hand flew into a small room, with a can of beans. Suddenly, we saw a greenish cloud all around, and Master Hand thrashing around inside like a trapped bird. And the way he couldn't get out was priceless.

"Aw, can't we stay?" They asked. I shook my head. "No, sorry. Master Hand says there isn't enough room. And besides, those two can get annoying." I pointed at Kit and Pikana. "Pikana" I began. "Electrocutes me every so often, and Kit shakes her tail, KNOWING I'm allergic to fur." Pikana let out an innocent whistle. Kit tried hard not to giggle. "'Course, I can always get them back." I turned invisible, walked behind Pikana and Kit, and tapped them on the shoulder. "Yeah. It's always funny. Sometimes at the dead of night, I'll freak them out by putting a sheet over my head, and sneak up on them. Hehehe." Pikana had a sour look on her face all of a sudden.

"Yeah, it's not funny at all!" Kit was nodding, and I was laughing. It had been a great day. Awesome authors helped me win a bet against Master Hand, and he suffered a whole lot. Too bad they had to leave. So they did leave. I was bored, and Master Hand was thrashing around. Eh, not the most unique day I've had.

* * *

Yeah, this is my first time putting in more than one other author in. I'm sorry to you guys if I didn't make your part too big, but like I said, I have a hard time with it. :( If one of you doesn't like your part, please tell me, I can see if I'll get better at that.


	4. Chapter 4: Flamers got lucky

I woke up about four AM. Outside, there were some random people. They had signs that read RFOSB. As I looked, I saw that this stood for Random Flamers Of Smash Bros. I woke up Kit, who seemed to be in a bad mood whenever she woke up. Unlike her, I was a morning person. "What could it possibly be?" Kit asked in an aggravated tone. I pointed out the window. Kit slowly trudged toward the door, and she saw the flamers. "So?" She asked.

"Those are…flamers!" I yelled. Pikana immediately woke, and instantly got angry, but Kit pointed a paw at them. "GET OUT!" She screamed. I had to cover my ears. But the flamers began chanting.

"DOWN WITH THE AUTHORS! DOWN WITH THE AUTHORS WHO WRITE SUCKISH STORIES!" They chanted this. I could sense us three getting mad. My hands exploded in fire. Kit began to just get red. Almost like she was hurt, yet at the same time angry. Pikana I was afraid of. You can't make Pikana mad. You just can't, lest you want a bazooka shell or a hundred bullets in the face. She looked like she was ready for WWIII! Kit just tried to be calm. I lost it. I leaned out of the window and prepared to unleash!

"HEY! ATTENTION FLAMERS!" I yelled. "GET YOUR SORRY, FLAMING BUTTS OUT OF HERE. THIS IS FREAKIN' PRIVATE PROPERTY!" Nevertheless, despite my outburst, they just continued to chant things. Mostly common things that flamers say in reviews like "update consistently" or "this is a stupid story" or even "she/he is a Mary Sue/Gary Stu!" There were also more, vulgar things. Such as, for example "YOUR STORIES ARE PIECES OF $#%!"

Kit just lost it. "Golfer" she said, trying to be calm. "Get a smash ball, one of us is gonna-" She was cut off by Bowser randomly walking in.

"Yo" he said. "There are a bunch of flamers out there, and- you!" Bowser pointed at Pikana. "I'll kill you!" Bowser ran at Pikana, claws sharpened and pointed at the small authoress. Of course, you can be small, but not helpless. I still didn't want her messing up the mansion; I wouldn't hear the end of it from Master Hand. So I launched a fireball, and told him to go to bed. Still on fire, he walked to his bed. Perhaps he had no idea he was on fire. Pikana of course laid a mouse trap, or seven, in his bed. Though we all blamed it on Lugi later.

I also went to the closet, and got a smash ball. I gave it to Kit, and she broke it and transformed. I couldn't believe it. I had not anticipated such a thing. This three tailed white Kitsune transformed into a nine tailed golden Kitsune. She was literally glowing. Pikana was in just as much awe. I could tell Kit was proud of her powers and such. However, what I saw next was Kit about to hop out the window and attack the flamers. To be bold, I shot a fireball, if only to see if she was invulnerable. She was invincible! The fireball itself burned away! Kit didn't jump out, but stood there and breathed in, the same way Bowser did before he was going to unleash a massive amount of flames. As Kit was about to, I grabbed her, and pulled her back, though this time, despite the fact I was far stronger then both of them, this time, she had the upper hand. Kit was able to easily get out of my grasp, and so was Pikana, who both hopped out the window and was going to deliver some real pain to the flamers.

Pikana had also taken a smash ball, since I grabbed two. Pikana went to the flamers, who hurled nasty insults toward them both. Pikana broke her smash ball, and suddenly, I saw a blast come from her, colored in red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. It somehow held all of her weapons' powers. Although the flamers escaped, Kit breathed out fire. Lot's of fire. This got everyone running. However, I yelled out "STOP!" Kit and Pikana turned to see me. Their final smashes wore off. They looked at me with a bit of anger, for I had tried to stop them. I said "this fight is mine!" I grabbed my Hammy 3X, and I lined up my shots like a sniper in the night (wait, I am a sniper in the night). I shot several lasers before everyone was gone. I ended up shooting a guy in the butt, and he fell into a hole.

The next day, or actually five hours later, Kit came up to Pikana and me and said "I'm sorry for freaking out." I shook my head. "No need to apologize at all!" Kit smiled, and we went to breakfast. Ironically, I should have thanked them. People often say when I lose it, I can't control what I do next. It's true. When someone pushes me too far, I get dazed, sparklies come out, and I can't control myself, literally. However, when they reacted first, I couldn't go crazy.

After breakfast, Kit wanted to hang out with Meta Knight, but of course, every time she saw him, she picked him up and hugged him, and carried him off. Pikana kind of did the same thing. But I didn't have anyone to do so. I suddenly felt a wave of depression. However, this was bypassed. I decided to head off to the training room.

The training room was a large room, like a gym. It had punching bags, targets, pop up look alike targets, a shooting range, and weight training stuff. I never saw it before. So, I went to try to hit the target. Once again, unlike in the brawl room, my bad luck with my fireballs came. So, I went to the shooting the pop up thing, and took my Hammy 3X. The speed was on "very high" and I easily shot every one of them. Ironically, I could use that laser to hit everything, yet I can't hit a target with a fireball. Unbelievable!

I decided later to go to Master Hand. Why? For my question of the week.

"Yo master Hand!" I greeted. I could tell Master Hand wasn't happy to see me, not that it's easy to tell if a giant hand is angry. "I refuse to fight again unless my theme song plays." **(located in my profile) **Master Hand just sighed.

"Okay" Master Hand began. "Let's try this. Why? No way am I gonna let your theme song play!" I cut him off, from whatever he was gonna say next.

"No sir!" I replied. "I am the best fighter in the mansion! I want my theme song! I attract crowds from other universes! I have taken 4 on 1's before! Is it too much to ask for ONE theme song to be played in my brawls?!" Master Hand just sighed once again. Whether he was always frustrated, or angry, or bored, I will never know.

"Ugh" Master Hand remarked, seeming defeated. "Fine. If you want, from now on, when you brawl, I will put your theme song on. Just quit hassling me!" I just thought of something else when he said this.

"Hey, while we're at it, how about a pay rise, for me and everyone I actually like here. That goes for Kit, and Pikana. They deserve something too." Master Hand literally growled at me.

"Eh, no" Master Hand refused. "Now, please leave so I can do my paper work! I hate authors. I hate paperwork. I hate my life." I decided to be nice to the hand and leave.

Nighttime came relatively quickly. Most in the smash mansion came out to watch. Pikana and Pikachu, who walked hand in hand walked out and also saw the meteor shower (not caused by me). Kit and Metty did the same. I was the first one out. When everyone was out there, I yelled out "Wanna see something cool?!" I did something even I didn't expect I could do. I picked up my Hammy 3X, and with one hand, I shot every meteor coming down without looking. I could do that no problem, any time, anywhere. But the main issue is that the Hammy 3X is incredibly heavy. Very heavy! I was in some pain, but I never saw an issue with a bit of showing off! The meteors exploded and it was like fireworks in the 4th of July. It was amazing. Of course, why not add a few meteors of my own? I took out a smash ball, and yelled out what I yell out (I'm sick of saying it). I was excited, so it worked. However, once again, my glaring flaw of not planning always showed, as I forgot about the ships and lava. Lava pits formed everywhere. It ended up burning some smashers, the pokemon released randomly chased Pikachu, and Pikana donned Bazookie and chased them. For one reason or another, Samus just shot Craptain Failcon (although, so did I) and it was utter chaos. Kit saved Meta Knight, though Meta Knight could just fly. Looking at the chaos, I wondered how someone as intelligent as me could sometimes plan to the very detail, but sometimes plan things next to nothing! Luckily I shot the meteors, so at least the chaos was awesome.

Of course, the best part is…Pikana and Kit were sitting when the lava pits formed. Poor Kit got burned (though not painfully) and parts of her fur were burned off. It didn't look like it sucked, but more of an embarrassing moment. Same with Pikana. Her bottom was burned too. Despite the fact that was unintentional, it was funny! But oh man, I wouldn't laugh for long. I just had a hunch.

I just realized; Kit and Pikana have small parts in this one. I just noticed. Oh, man, I'll give bigger parts to everyone else, just wanted to set in personalities early. So yeah, read and review.


	5. Chapter 5: An Extermination Issue

Long time since I've updated. Whew. Enjoy! :)

* * *

So then…I was not forced to fix the damage. I felt lucky. I was lucky in fact because no damage done to smash mansion. A few injuries…boo hoo, I thought. Kit and Pikana were complaining about their burned bottoms. A little bit of fur was missing. I didn't think it was a big deal.

"Yeah, like I said, I'm really sorry" I apologized. I was happy to see that they both turned around and smiled at me, signaling that they forgave me for my little stunt.

"It's alright" Kit said. "Just try to be more careful. You burned both of us!" I nodded. So we all went down together. However, we saw something that I think disturbed me especially. It looked like what the smashers told me was a primid. The subspace thing was long before even I arrived. Why it was there, I don't know. I almost got sick in the stomach. It was so ugly! It had a knife of sorts and it looked like it was sneaking around. I pointed my Hammy 3X at it. I was nervous; I didn't know if I could kill it. Pikana, out of instinct I suppose, drew Bazookie and pointed it. I knew if my shot couldn't kill it, hers could (and maybe kill a certain 2D guy and a certain dork and a certain coward). Kit just stood ready for a fight with that thing. I was the first to yell at it. I'm glad, even now, that I didn't stutter _too_ much.

"Don't m-move! I'm gonna shoot!" I yelled. It turned. I took my deadly shot. The most deadly shot in the mansion, and it had no effect. The green primid thing just stood there, looking at me. Pikana took the next shot, shooting it into the wall, but it still got up (though it was missing an arm and a leg). Pikana was just as shocked as me. I was more though, since I had expected a BAZOOKA SHELL to kill it. Kit backed up a bit. I did too. She had no weapon. Several smashers had assembled, but were against the wall. This primid was probably tougher than they thought. And it did have a knife. Or whatever that glowing thing was. I did something that I never like to do in front of too many smashers. I went completely invisible, and prepared for a fight. _If I have to tear this thing apart, so be it_, I thought. However, I couldn't. It suddenly flew out the window in pieces. Samus stood right there. Her shot was almost always top notch, sometimes better than mine. Her arm cannon smoked, and she blew over it, in an almost boastful manner. I was so relieved that she came.

So we all forgot about that thing. I sure did. It was creepy, but I still forgot about it. That morning, we had our usual. Actually, I didn't know what it was, but it did taste good. So, we ate this. "Thanks again for the save Samus" I said. She suddenly looked concerned.

"Was that thing a primid? I thought we got rid of it." She said. I shook my head. But Kit answered first.

"We don't know" she said. "It was just…ugly." I nodded in agreement. Pikana wasn't listening, but was rather "flirting" with Pikachu. Things were going just fine…until Falco, being an idiot, decided to steal Donkey Kong's banana. Donkey Kong faced Falco, and leaned in, and said "Donkey Kong snap blue bird like twig!" Donkey Kong grabbed Falco, and began to hit him. Fox kicked Donkey Kong off of an unconscious Falco. Donkey Kong then beat his chest, like any stereotypical gorilla would. Then, he grabbed Fox, and began beating him on the ground. He was really enraged. Nobody dared try to stop it. I wasn't! Wolf cheered him on. Diddy Kong managed to calm Donkey Kong down, but then Donkey Kong threw the near dead Fox out the window. (Honestly, and I'd never tell Pikana or Kit, but I found the whole thing HALARIOUS!)

So Dr. Mario treated them. Fox had a body cast, and Falco had a neck brace. Wolf often was seen laughing at them. In the gigantic living room with many couches, there was a one hundred inch TV. It was huge. Sometimes we watched past matches. Other times we watched computer simulations. The simulations were given based on smasher votes. Matches where skill level is deemed even, the smashers will vote. Then, using a powerful computer that enters in variables like skill, power, agility, weight, and so on, it shows who it thinks would win. The votes are the final variable. When they vote on who'll think will win, a lie detector is put on them. If they are lying, it puts down who they really think will win. Fooling it is impossible. The machine overall is a good idea, but rarely it's accurate. For example, one time (before the mad monkey incident) there was a match between Fox and Falco. The machine finally predicted Fox's win in 2 minutes. In reality, Falco won in 20 minutes. But there was another time when it was VERY accurate. For example; it was a match between Me and GayManWatch. The computer predicted my win in 12 seconds. I won in 14 seconds. But still, it was so close. It never does show HOW it goes. Just the result.

This time, we were sitting watching one. We voted on a really interesting one; Samus vs. Wolf. I knew it would be painfully close. But the results were tallied. It gave Wolf a slight win after 10 minutes! That is actually very close. Only one stock off too. The results said this: skill Wolf won in. Samus held a bit more power. Samus also won in agility. The votes were even. I may have "manipulated" that result…I wanted Samus to be more confident. I knew most people would vote Wolf. So I…"encouraged" some to think differently. So the votes were even, and the odds were with both. Then the match came. Shots were traded back and forth. I've never seen so many projectiles being shot in one match. I held a giant "GO SAMUS" sign. Bowser, of course, along with DeDeDe, and all those other weirdo's, held a sign for Wolf. In the end, it was down to one stock. They both had high damage. The tension was so high, you could hear a pin drop…on the other side of Smash Planet! Samus refused to shoot, and Wolf did the same. Wolf then decided he could rush Samus. I almost laughed. I knew Samus's fighting style inside and out. She's defensive. She shot a missile, and charged her shot. Wolf, being the kind of guy to want to show off (reminds me of me), decided to go faster. He ran for a fast kick, making sure to jump first. When he landed, Samus shot her charge shot, and there he went…like a rocket!

So, after the win, I offered to take my favorite brawler out to Mario's day job. He owns a pizza place (c'mon, it's not like you didn't know that!). She gladly accepted. I guess Kit and Pikana were feeling left out, so they "invited" themselves. Kit squealed like a crazed fan girl (we all know she is one XD) and took Meta Knight when he was walking. Pikana rarely goes anywhere without Pikachu, so we had a group of 6. Luckily, things were free for smashers. We're not "technically" smashers, but we brawled a few times, so it counts. Meta Knight has a hard time eating with his mask on, but he has a harder time taking it off. I think Meta Knight trusted Kit, as he would be sitting very close to her, and he took off his mask fast, ate, and put it back on, with each bite. Pikana and Pikachu sat near each other, but then; I shouldn't have to even tell about that. Pikachu, for the whole time, had his arm around Pikana. Me and Samus didn't…do that. She went without her armor. It was my "job" to keep Craptain Failcon off. I didn't have my hammer. I did have my power though. And of course nobody was there except smashers. Who else would inhabit Smash Planet?! So anyway, Captain Falcon DID come. He did hit on Samus, which I could tell made everyone uncomfortable. So, of course he decided it was my fault he couldn't get a date with Samus. (Kind of my fault in a way. But mostly his own fault) I was actually kind of nervous around him. He was really unpredictable. But of course Captain Falcon had the knowledge to know if he was failing. I was a…bit protective of Samus. I know, it sounds weird, but Pikana is protective of Pikachu and Kit is of Meta Knight; so I had a right to be! I burned him, enough and in the right spot for him to walk away. Samus was so amused.

"Golfer" Pikana started. "You know I would have been happy to destroy him!" I knew that was more than true. Pikana was the aggressive type. But then…what kind of fool didn't know that? She carries around machine guns! I think Pikachu likes that. Kit wasn't too happy with what I did. As if I did something wrong! Ha!

"Um, that wasn't necessary" Kit said. I shook my head.

"Was too" I retorted. I got up, having eaten, and I yelled out to Mario. "Grazie!" I said. Mario nodded at my humor, even though I wasn't trying to be humorous. But Pikana and Kit were a bit concerned. Eh. Luigi must have been cooking.

* * *

Thanks for the wait. Next chapter will come and will be great! Read and review. *cough* flame and regret it *cough*


	6. Chapter 6: Lookie there!

So after that randomness, it was pretty boring. We never really brawled. Master Hand had enough. At least until the tier lists came out. Me, Kit, and Pikana went down to the bulletin board, where monthly tier lists were. The Tier list was pretty much as it was last month. People stared at me all of a sudden.

"_Uh oh…I'm bottom tier!" _I cried in my mind. I stepped up to look; I was amazed and happy about what I saw. I was the highest tier. Pikana and Kit were tied for second. Other interesting things I saw was that G&W was last. Dead last. He was "spider web" tier, because nobody cared about those who were there. Meta Knight was third. King DeDeDe, somehow, went down 20 spots. And poor Samus was still 33rd. I never liked that one. Ganondork and Craptain Failcon were bottom tier, as always. Snake wasn't even on it! So when Snake couldn't find his name, he ran away in tears, and hid in his box.

Today, matches were being decided. Master Hand decided it would be fun to see me and Kit vs. G&W and a surprise. I didn't know what the surprise was, but I was confident.

"_Time to show what the best smasher to ever exist can do" _I said to myself. I high-five Kit, who was always nervous before a match, and we entered. I saw a lone G&W standing on the other side of the final destination. He had a devious smile; but I mouthed some words that made him steaming; "You're dead." He shook his fist at me, and we began. Kit was about to rush, but I held her back.

"This is mine" I said. I held her back and rushed myself with my Hammy 3X towards him. Then, I realized why he was so confident; several primids rushed from behind him and marched. These were different; I remember one time Samus described to me what primids did, and how they walked; they walked like their limbs were spaghetti. These ones marched. There were about five. I decided I could knock them all off, and take out G&W before Kit could say "Wait for me."

I swung my spiky Hammer right into one Primid, but one struck me on the arm. I couldn't believe it. It actually…hurt. I jumped back.

"Kit…Kit!" I yelled. Kit paid no attention. I was extremely worried; so I yanked on her a bit, and she jumped back. "Kit, those things can really hurt someone!" I said. Kit couldn't believe it. She stepped back, but did anything she could to keep from falling. The primids got closer. For some reason; nobody saw that it was a dangerous problem. I had a bad feeling that if we lost, it would be lethal. I never told Kit. Kit got nervous often. I'm too proud to admit it; but whatever she was feeling; I felt it ten fold. My hands started to burn, and a large fireball built up. It can only be used once every ten seconds, but oh well. The first primid leaped up on me, so I kicked it as hard as I could; the adrenaline was rushing through me. I knocked it's head off. The other four leaped on me, with G&W coming for me too. I was determined, when Kit herself grabbed one, and swung it around; killing the other two. So there was one more, but it was the largest. It was my size, instead of being smaller.

I knew my weapons wouldn't work, for some reason. _"Where is Master Hand during this!?" _I thought to myself. G&W rushed forward and attempted to hit me with his level nine hammer. I shielded, and turned invisible. _"My coup de grace" _I said to myself. I used my fireball and lasers to ward off G&W, and being invisible, I gave a swift kick. I gave another, and another, knocking him off. Then, I did my signature meteor smash, and he was out.

Kit was alone with that giant primid. She was doing her best, but did no damage. It, being far larger than her, was forcing her to the edge. I aimed my laser, and took the shot. I took another. It stunned it, then I ran and delivered a hard punch to it. Then a kick. Finally, I did my side smash involving my Hammy 3X. There he went. Primids were normally unable to double jump, but it did and landed back up. I stepped back. I saw the large primid still there. I couldn't believe it.

"Golfer" Kit said. "What are we gonna do?" I frowned.

"I-I don't know" I admitted. "It's as big as me. I'll have to defeat it any way I can. And so will you. Remember we're fighting for our lives here…" Those words stung me. We really were. The simulator was stopped for some reason, and one of them scratched me for real. It tried for a powerful blow, which I dodged, and countered with one of my own. I kicked, it punched. I dodged, it flew. Those were the differences. I saw in the heat of the fray that Kit simply stood back. So, I held it.

"If you want a shot at it…all you had to do was ask" I said dryly. Kit seemed unsure, so I slapped the Primid to show it was okay.

"O-okay…I'll try…" Kit said. Kit smacked it, and hit it, and threw it off. I looked down at it…and the primid was completely destroyed. Kit and me had won, and that's great, but something was wrong. G&W looked more disappointed. He seemed more aggressive in that. But I knew that the machine keeping everything safe was sabotaged. Still, when Kit talked to others, I looked her sternly in the eye, and said something even I wasn't expecting.

"Tell that to nobody" I said, referring to the incident. Kit nodded.

So later me and Kit went back to our room (did I ever mention it being the largest?). Normally, we'd talk about it, but this time, there was silence.

"What's up?" Pikana asked. "How did it go?" I was about to say how it went, as in, just a "fine" but Kit blurted out once again.

"Golfer and I were about to take on G&W but then primids came and we beat all of them but they could really hurt us because the simulator was tampered with." Kit put her paws on her mouth. I wasn't angry; Pikana would have found out…probably from me. Instead, I playfully threw a pillow at Kit. Kit threw one at me. Before we knew it, Kit was tossing pillows, blankets, and a random teddy bear (That I swear isn't Link's) at me, and I was doing the same to her. Pikana always liked this kind of thing, and threw stuff too. We'd have a mess, but then, what's life without fun, right?

After we cleaned up, it was already nighttime. Kit looked outside, and said "I'm going for a walk."

"Can me and Pikana go too?" I asked. Kit nodded and we went. But I stopped them. "Take my way out" I said. I grabbed both of them and hopped out the window into a bush. I thought Kit and Pikana would think I was crazy, but they were laughing like crazy! So I picked them up and we walked around.

"Wow. It's a beautiful night" Pikana said. "I love the stars…the way they look at twilight…" Pikana kept her head looking up. Kit looked down, picking random berries. Eh, she is a Kitsune. I suppose they hunt for berries all the time.

Then, I saw someone coming down towards us. It looked like a girl (only by the long hair). But using my logic, I was afraid to yell "Hey miss" or "hey, senorita!" I was afraid it would be Marth. She came closer. Kit smiled, I was confused, and Pikana strained to see what the big deal was. It seemed like a girl. She came closer, and suddenly Kit and she jumped and hugged each other.

"This is my sister, Aurora!" Kit said happily.

"Seems a lot like Kit already" Pikana whispered. I nodded. They didn't look alike (with Kit being a Kitsune and Aurora looking human), but I got vibes from both of them. They were both talking crazy fast. So I made the motion to follow me back to the mansion.

"So…uh…Aurora" I began. "You…are you gonna be staying for a while?" Aurora nodded happily.

"Yeah!" She said.

"Sounds like Kit to me" I whispered to myself. "But I'm worried about…the hand's reaction." Aurora frowned bitterly.

"I don't like that hand at all" Aurora said. I smiled.

"Oh wonderful! Neither do I!" I fell back to walk beside Aurora. I figured she'd love to hear my stories. "Oh Aurora" I said. "I've annoyed that Master Hand the first day I came. Why, I-" And so I told her about how he can't stand authors and thinks them worthless, and how I was planning to finally beat him in a one on one.

"But I'll never win on a one on one" I finished. "He's huge. I mean…eh." So we finally made it to the mansion, when Aurora asked the question I was.

"Where am I gonna sleep and stuff?" She asked. Everyone turned to look at me. But Kit answered herself.

"It's a massive room. Golfer can…knock out a few walls and-"

"Oh look…it's our favorite hand…" Pikana muttered. Sure enough, she was right. Master Hand came down.

"Hola senorita!" I joked. Master Hand hated other languages. He said hands can't learn other languages than the one they first hear. I then asked how Crazy Hand did…Master Hand said Crazy wasn't the average hand.

"Not now Golfer" Master Hand said. "We can't have another author!" He continued. "I'm getting old as it is." Aurora didn't buy that.

"How come you once said that you hands are immortal?" Aurora retorted. I then stepped in. I liked Aurora (even though I barely knew her) and wanted her to stay.

"Ugh. Aurora. Especially you. Worthless authors…you think you're so special. Aurora will be last on that tier list…so far last that G&W will get a trophy!"

"Oh" I started. "I'm the highest tier you've ever had…EVER!" I said.

"Boastful much?" Kit and Pikana asked. Master Hand laughed.

"You have a month…turn her into a top tier character…as good as you!" Master Hand pointed to Kit. "And she will have her first match…if she loses, then she leaves!" Master Hand flew away. Aurora looked stunned, but still had fun by throwing random…dog food stuff at Master Hand. Master Hand muttered something and floated away.

"Eh, no problem, Aurora" I said. "If I can beat any smasher in 30 seconds, you'll pull it off easy!" Kit and Pikana nodded.

* * *

Aurora, I hope you liked your part. You'll get a nice big part next chapter, okay?


	7. Chapter 7: Primid Attack!

So the month passed. Aurora was one of the best; I could tell. She was nearly unstoppable! Yet this was only in training. She was like me; she could take down the targets instantly.

"Aurora" I said. She stood at attention. "It's been a month. I say we deliver our gift to the hand! You'll win this match! I've seen to it." I could tell Aurora was nervous.

"Don't worry sis" Kit said. "We'll be supporting you every step of the way!"

"Yeah" Pikana added. "And no matter what, even if you lose, you'll still be a winner!" I thought that was the world's most cheesiest thing ever. Anyway, we all urged her to go into the simulator room…thingy. I made sure the simulator, the one that was sabotaged earlier, was working. Then we all sat down.

Aurora's opponent was a bit of a surprise. I didn't think it would be Bowser. Aurora kind of stood back. Bowser smirked, and rushed Aurora. But Aurora was surrounded by a blue…aura of sorts. It burned Bowser and sent him back. Bowser responded with his fire breath, but Aurora jetted up in the air with aura surrounding her, knocking Bowser back. Master Hand cringed every time Bowser was hit; perhaps because he hoped the dragon would prevail.

It was a long match. Bowser had been fighting better than I had ever seen! Aurora was doing fantastic too! It was intense. Nobody even dared move, just so nobody would miss a thing! But then, I saw a black blur by the control panel. I knew that was the control panel that controlled the brawl, so I ran over to it, hopping over as many smashers as I could (and accidently stepping on some). I saw who it was. He was 4 feet tall. He was two dimensional, and was totally black in color. He had his hammer in his hand.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I yelled at him. He saw me, and with fear on his face, he had no choice. He smashed the hammer against the panel, pushing a large number of buttons. I stopped chasing him, but only so I could fix the machine. Suddenly, G&W tackled me, thinking he would finally get the best of me. However, a large Bazooka shell hit him off, probably from Pikana. It sent him running down the stairs. Then, I jumped after him and tackled him the rest of the way.

I landed on G&W on the bottom, but he slipped away. I didn't have my Hammy 3X on me, but I was still chasing him. Something was wrong. It was dark. It was the basement, but I didn't expect it to be this big; I hadn't ever gone there. I looked around, ready for him. Then, it all lit up. I saw G&W standing in front of me. He just stood there. I wound up my arm, and it flamed. But then, I looked behind him. I didn't touch him.

I couldn't believe it. There were a million primids all there. They were different. They looked…tougher. Like the ones that had attacked before. I stepped back in total fear. I could maybe fight 10 of them, but then the rest would literally trounce me. "N-no" I said quietly.

"Oh look. It's Golfer," G&W said to me. "How are you feeling? I'm finishing what Tabuu started! But taking over Smash Brothers won't work without the death of the authors!" I couldn't believe it. This monster was wanting to kill me! And Kit! And Pikana. My arm exploded in so much fire that it burned my arm.

"I'll tear you in half!" I yelled at him with fury. I grabbed him, but he didn't resist. Suddenly, the primids brought out large blasters. They charged them. I knew I wasn't going to stand a chance. The primids shot their blasters. I dropped the stupid smasher and ran up the stairs, narrowly avoiding the blasts. One of them hit me, and left a burn. When I saw the smashers, I yelled out "The p-primids! They're attacking!" I grabbed my Hammy 3X and aimed it. The smashers were confused. But then I realized something.

"_Oh no! Aurora!" _I thought to myself. I ran to the control panel and tried to rework it as the primids marched up the stairs. Kit came too, while Pikana shot the primids down the stairs, one by one. Kit just started pressing buttons. Honestly, I was just as nervous. I pressed buttons too. Master Hand pushed us both aside, recognizing our peril, and pushed 6 special buttons at a time, stopping the match and having Aurora appearing next to Kit.

The smashers were nervous. They saw the primids, and how tough they were, and the way they marched, and were terrified. However, Samus cocked her gun and stepped by me. Meta Knight drew his sword, and so did Link. Mario's hands burned with fury, and so did his eyes. He cracked his knuckles and stepped up. Pikana kept blasting. Lucus and Ness jumped up too. Lucus stood by Aurora (causing her to blush some) and Ness stood on Lucas's other side.

The primids overwhelmed Pikana's shots, and marched up. I shot rapidly, and so did Samus. Pikana had to reload. Primids fell like dominoes. But there were still a lot. Soon, they started yelling out a chant.

"THE AUTHORS! THE AUTHORS!" They kept yelling. Master Hand shoved me, Aurora, Kit, and Pikana forward. Well, he didn't shove us, but more like nudged. Aurora growled at him a bit. Then, Crazy Hand burst through the doors.

"CRAZY!" Master Hand yelled. "I put you to sleep!" Crazy Hand ignored his brother and began smashing into the primids. The primids each let out a high pitched scream when they saw him. Crazy Hand knocked them apart 10 at a time. It was unbelievable! I stood in awe as this massive hand destroyed everything! Soon, the primids were gone. Nobody even got touched by one. Crazy Hand was exhausted, and fell down.

"MAH EneERGY is goNE!" Crazy yelled. Then, he fell asleep. He had a loud snore!

Everyone celebrated, but I expected to see G&W there. He wasn't. He had probably slipped out. But then, the mansion rocked up and down. Ike looked out the window.

"Primids!" He yelled. I pushed him aside and looked out. I couldn't believe it. There were so many primids marching towards the mansion. There were so many that with every step they took, the mansion jumped a bit. They marched totally differently. Some had swords. Some had guns. Some just had their bare fists. G&W was the last one there. He was being carried by several primids, in the back. The primids carried G&W, who was on top of a tall rock. Even smashers like Bowser and Ganondorf were terrified by it. I was terrified too. There were so many, as far as the eye could see. G&W had his own scepter too.

The cliff to the left was interesting. The primids seemed to bring out this landmark feature of sorts. It was a lot like the grand canyon, but with one thing. In between where the land splits, there was a small piece of rock that was sticking up from the bottom, wherever that even was. It was almost like a small island on a sea.

Aurora hadn't had much experience with these, so she kind of hid a bit farther back. Honestly, I did too. Pikana stayed in front and watched the oncoming primids. She was itching for a fight. I knew that this was the end…unless I got some help…FAST!

* * *

Alright. That's enough! We have more than enough volunteers! Thanks!

Let's kick some Primid butt!


	8. Chapter 8: The battle!

Okay everyone! It's time to kick some primid, well, yeah. :D

* * *

I saw the primids coming even closer. Then, I heard G&W's chilling voice. It was louder and not as timid.

"Golfer!" He yelled. "Golfer, it's time to stop hiding behind the other authors! I hereby execute you, and my primids are the guillotine! You have been found guilty, and are sentenced to death!" I almost smiled.

"So cocky," I said to myself. "Hey GayManWatch!" I yelled out. I knew he abhorred the name. "If you think you're so tough, come and fight me now! Mano y mano!" G&W refused the offer by shaking his head, so I decided to make him mad. Truthfully, I was afraid of the primids. I figured if I beat him, they would leave. The primids just stood there. Then, I took a good shot with my laser. It ripped apart a primid. The primids all then looked to their 2D leader. He smiled, and raised his scepter.

"ATTACK!" He declared. I took a shot at G&W, but he did something that I feared; he deflected it with his scepter. The primids started goose stepping. That was actually kind of funny because every time the primids let their legs up, one or two would fall down. I was kind of hoping they all would.

The primids were smarter; these ones, when they approached the cliff, stepped away from it, instead of just walking as usual, perhaps into the bottomless abyss, they moved. Suddenly, they opened fire and all chaos broke loose! Then, I knew I had to do something! I jumped down, and I prepared for battle. I then looked at the Primids; how there were millions. Suddenly, out of nowhere came 5 authors.

Some I recognized, like PitFTW (here called Psych), Chidorris (here called Trey). But there were some that I didn't know. One of them was a guy with greenish armor. His hair reminded me of Marth's. He also had spiked shoes too. The most interesting of his traits was a sword with flames occasionally burning a bit. He also had two pouches. They had daggers inside of them, and those burned a bit too. I kept my distance.

"Call me Gamerfloz" he said to me.

I looked and saw another person. This guy had ironic clothing; he wore glasses, yet he dressed…punkish. I suppose that's the word. Anyway, he carried a book. It was a bit odd; what reason was there to bring a book to a battle? It was pretty big. Perhaps there is a sword in it or something. Ha!

"My n-name is Alex" He said quietly.

Then there was one more. His sword was interesting. It had some real power. You could just sense it!

"I'm Poketrainer!" He said. He had some pokemon behind him, so I was grateful that we had him.

"Okay everyone!" I said. "These aren't the same primids that we all know and hate. These ones are intelligent. GayManWatch, the black one-"

"Racist" Psych muttered with a smirk on her face. I glared at her.

"Anyway," I continued. "He's controlling them. He's more powerful now, but if we kill him, we win. Now then…CHARGE!"

The authors charged with me into the swarm of primids.

**Kit's POV.**

I felt all alone. There were tons of primids. I saw Aurora fighting hard against about 6 of them, and to my left, golfer did his best to hold off about 20. He had his Hammy 3X out, and each time he swung it, it killed about 4. I fought about 8 at a time. I wished I had a weapon. But I did know some martial arts, so I guess it was enough. I kicked at a few primids, and to my surprise, I literally knocked their heads off. I ducked, and threw a primid down on the ground. I took it's sword. The long glowing green sword was enough, and I sliced through a bunch of those ugly green monsters. But then, about 20 primids got me from behind. They grabbed my two tails, and for some reason, used them to wrestle me to the ground. I kicked one of them off, but two came in it's place.

I was horrified. The primids were tying my paws together. I was so afraid, I shook with fear at what these monsters would do. I then heard Golfer scream out "KIT!" I could see golfer literally kill 30 at a time, but three primids fought him, just enough to probably keep him away while the primids…kill me.

I had a feeling I was probably done for. I still tried to fight, but I wasn't getting anywhere. Soon they had me tied like a present. Then, I saw a glow of light slice through every primid like they were butter. I felt myself helped up by someone, and I looked down.

"Meta Knight!" I yelled with a smile, hugging him with all my might. I believe that he was smiling at me, and when a primid tried to hit me from behind, Meta Knight effortlessly flew up and killed it. I kicked another coming my way instantly. Together, we re-joined the fight. I was at ease, if only because my very favorite smasher was right there beside me.

I kicked, punched, clawed, and did everything I could. Meta Knight's mach tornadoes came in real handy, and they cleared away ten primids at the snap of a finger. A primid shot several shots, and Meta Knight used Galaxia to bat it away. I ducked under it, jumped, and stole the primid's gun from it's hands. I just went berserk and fired away at as many primids as I could. Then, I saw Pikana got buried under several primids. I shot as many of them as I could. Pikana smiled a smile of gratitude. Then continued fighting. I continued fighting too; and I wouldn't stop until the last one died.

**Aurora's POV**

Oh man; I was so nervous. I didn't have a smash ball; so no mew powers for me. I did know martial arts, so I knocked out a primid to the left. Then I took one to the right. Then I decided to do a leg sweep to trip 3. Every once in a while I looked to see if Kit and Golfer were okay. They scared me a few times.

At one point Golfer had decided to run into a group of about 30 or so primids, whom were just standing there. He just charged right into it; with his weapon over his head. I was so frightened for him. But then, somehow, he charged out of the sea of green monsters. I'm not sure why, but he had a proud look on his face and the head of a metal primid in his right hand. I was kind of shocked that he saved the _head_, but then, I probably would too, if I had time.

Kit had a hard time. Soon, the primids stopped going towards Golfer (he's out of his mind!) and headed towards my sister. I decided to charge head first into a primid ambushing Kit. I tackled it and tore it apart. The primids had skin like paper. Their insides were reddish, or blackish bugs that crawled around, but soon died. Meta Knight was already with Kit, fighting back to back when the primids started shooting. I grabbed Meta Knight and Kit and tossed them aside a bit, and ducked under the shots. The primids rushed at me.

So I kicked one primid in the face. I screamed when I saw that it knocked the entire head off. As I saw in sheer terror at the headless creature, I was knocked down by a large, green primid. I couldn't believe it; it was twice the size of a regular primid. It tried to step on me, then when I ran, tried to chase me. Then, it cornered me somehow against the walls of the mansion that was now busted. I covered my eyes. Then I heard a voice that I wanted to hear.

"PK FIRE!" I looked up and saw the primid burn into ashes. Lucus floated down right beside me, picking me up. Then, as we stared into each other's eyes, Lucas froze another massive primid. Then, he jumped up and kicked it.

"Aurora," he said. "Would you like to help me roll it away?" He offered his hand, and I took it gladly. Then, we grabbed on to the massive ice. He counted to three, and with all my might, we rolled it. We kept pushing until it rolled over primids by the dozens. Then, we sent the ice off the cliff. And we went back to fighting…together.

**Pikana's POV**

I was ready to roll! Bazookie was in my hand, and I was crushing everything green in sight. I also had chainy. Chainy was in my right, and Bazookie in my left. I shot a ton of Primids and I sliced primids open. But my Bazookie was a bit slow today, and sometimes primids would jump on me. But I could shock them, and I would throw them all around.

"DIE YOU STUPID GREEN PARASITES!" I yelled, physically killing more of them. I wouldn't stop until they all fell like flies. One primid leaped into the air, so I shot it with Bazookie, then another shoved me, so I chainsawed it into a million pieces! I grabbed a ray gun and shot every last Primid. Then, Pikachu suddenly jumped right beside me.

"Pikachu!" I screamed. "OMG I LOVE YOU! LET'S KILL THESE THINGS!" Pikachu, to my happiness, jumped with joy. Pikachu electrocuted Primids that were 3 feet away from him on all sides. One Primid survived though, and used his sword to strike Pikachu.

"DIE!" I yelled with fury. I grabbed it's sword, kicked it, and sawed it into a million pieces before loading the pieces into Bazookie. Then, I aimed and shot up all the primids. But somehow, the primids kept coming. They didn't stop! One of them pushed me down, but my awesome Pikachu destroyed it. I kissed him as he helped me up happily. But then, a primid hit Pikachu over the head from behind. Pikachu fell to the ground; as far as I know, he was unconscious, if not dead. I screamed in anger, but it wasn't heard amidst the noise of the fight. I grabbed the primid, and I was so mad, I tore it apart. I emptied the shadow bugs from it, and I stuffed every Primid I saw into the primid bag, and then I stomped on the moving bag.

When the Primids saw what I did, they made a move to avoid me as best as I could. They were smart to do so.

**Psych's POV**

There were a lot of Primids. I couldn't believe the massive amount. I was so glad I had my diety blade. But I wished that I had some author powers where I wouldn't need the sword. Either way, even if I didn't wanna fight, I would have to. The primids surrounded me. Well, Golfer fought near me, but he couldn't comfort anyone. I was really close to GayManWatch, so close I could see him. Every so often, when Golfer fought his way out, the 2D man would order everything he had to attack him, and only him.

Every so often, I had to save him. One time, I stabbed a 10 foot primid, and as I looked at it with pride at what I had done, I saw Golfer get buried under the primids. He kicked and thrashed, but I knew he'd be alright as long as he held down his Hammy 3X.

Then he let go of it. It was odd, I never thought he'd ever let it go in a battle. But he did. Then I saw his hands burn, and he punched a Primid, hard. It exploded. It exploded from his hit so hard, some shadow bugs got into _my _eyes. I knelt down with pain. I lost my balance completely and I fell down. I rocked back and forth in pain.

"Oh," I said in pain. "Golfer, you idiot! Oh!" I was in that much pain. At least I wasn't infected with the creepy bugs. I could barely open my eyes. I felt a primid's hand grabbing my hair. I grabbed my sword, and yelled out "Poseidon's wave!"

Suddenly, there was a massive wave that came from my sword. The water soothed my eyes, but it also wiped out tons of Primids. I got up, and I saw Pit standing over me.

"Need a hand?" He offered politely. I gladly took it, and he shot every last Primid that came close to me. One primid evaded him and grabbed onto his wings. Pit's face was etched in pain (and mine in anger) so I kicked the primid and sent it away.

Pikana lost it, apparently, since I found myself diving down with Pit, just to avoid her bazooka shells. _"Someone touched Pikachu…dumb idea" _I said to myself. I looked over and saw Pit. I hugged him, but then the shells stopped coming my way (Pikana finally calmed down) and we got up, knowing that there was no time to do that, at least, not at the moment.

The primids still came. I didn't want to exhaust myself that early. I simply found it sufficient to stab with my sword. My sword cut through the primid scum like paper. I cut another, still like paper. I managed to kick one from behind while stabbing one in front. I knew I would win this. Pit, though, shot everything from above. One primid fell. Another fell like that time in Ask Jiggly where Jiggly shot a fly out of the air. More primids fell to the angle's mighty bow. Soon, I had a clear line to Golfer's nemesis. I yelled out "Forge of Hephaestus!" Fire erupted from my sword and it launched towards GayManWatch. However, he did something that surprised me. He didn't even look at me. He just used his scepter and hit the fire. It all died away in a puff of smoke. What insulted me most wasn't that he defeated my nearly undefeatable diety blade, or that he did so very easily, but that he did it without looking. Golfer was going to have the battle of a lifetime with this guy! I spent the rest of my time with Pit…fighting off primids.

**Gamerfloz's POV**

Well, the battle…wasn't going so well. The primids kept coming! I couldn't believe it! Luckily, I had an easier time because I had my clones, Compeletyrandomovie, and Grimlock prime123. They fought pretty well. Compeletyrandomovie struck three primids with his version of finisher, which is my sword. My sword is blessed with fire, so I stabbed a Primid, and as it ran around panicking, it set almost the whole army up in flames! But somehow, these Primids weren't stupid like I had heard. The ones that were on fire just sat down and refused to move. The ones that weren't on fire simply stayed away. The primids I burned were nothing but ashes.

I had my clones guarding my flank, just so none could sneak up on me. I used my daggers, which also had some power to use fire, and I threw it at a primid up a tree. It fell down before it ever had a chance to shoot me with it's massive gun. Suddenly, I turned and saw my clones. They looked…different. They had a dark aura surrounding them.

"Are you…okay?" I said. They raised up their swords and swung them at me! One of them nicked me, but the other missed completely. I used my sword, and did something that I didn't wanna do. I attacked my clones. I kicked one of them down with my spiked shoes, and the other I burned their hands with my other dagger, so they dropped it. But it was still going to attack me. The one I knocked the sword out of was Grimlock prime123. I had Compeletyrandomovie down. Grimlock prime123 was pretty large, so it could step on me. However, I heard a shot. I looked back at the massive clone, and saw that a small black box had fallen off. I looked at Compeletyrandomovie and saw that a black box had fallen off him too. He was back to normal somehow, and he was kicking the crap out of the primids. Both of them started fighting off the primids. I got up, shook it off, and swung at the next primid I saw. However, one primid tackled me, and I nearly fell off the cliff. I tried to regain my balance. I looked down and saw the primid fell off. It was like a small dot only getting smaller. I stuck my sword into the grass to avoid falling. Another primid leaped at me, so I sidestepped, and kicked him off. It was dangerous to be around there, and I felt sorry for anyone who would fall off that cliff.

**Chidorris (now called Trey) POV**

Wow. It was crazy. I couldn't believe that this smash mansion was surrounded by annoying little parasites. The primids. I wouldn't let one of them live as long as I was alive. I kicked, I thrashed through all sorts of crowds of primids. I used my truth hammer and was able to clear away a few of them. But metal primids started coming. So, I decided to throw my Asamala jurcuza and poison one. I threw it at a metal primid.

Well, that didn't work out so well. I forgot that metal primids reflected projectiles. I felt a sharp prick in my arm. I looked down and saw the thing, sticking out. I grabbed it, and out of sheer anger, I threw it blindly behind me, not caring whether I hit someone or not. I grabbed a metal primid, and I was so mad, I guess I found the strength to hit the green primids all around me into ashes. I kept spinning until I lost the will and strength. I let go. It hit the other metal primids marching forth to meet me, and knocked them away. I grabbed my truth hammer and a dagger came out. Actually, it's more like a bayonet, but no matter what I called it, I swung it around a full 360, slicing through every last primid.

"Paper parasites!" I yelled out. I shouldn't have done that though, since all of a sudden the "paper parasites" turned around and looked at me. About ten of them had guns. At the same time, these soldiers with no heart shot at me. I used my flame sword, and swung it. The fire swirled in the air, and burned away the shots. All that hit me, despite me flinching, was a bunch of hot ashes.

"Oh! What now?" I yelled out at them. I yelled out and charged them with my sword. It burned up once more, and with narrowed eyes, I stuck it in one primid. I grabbed that primid, and stomped on it. However, I forgot how dry it was.

Somehow, everywhere I was, the grass was dry. The other authors that I could see used fire, but they had wet grass, because around here, it rained a lot. But when I stomped it, it exploded in flames! The flames instantly burned the other primids. I was happy and relieved about that, but there was no time to wipe the sweat off my brow. The fire raged everywhere! I couldn't stop it, and from what I saw, nobody who had water powers could use it! I just shrugged it off, and I kicked another primid into bits. I avoided the fire that I started, but it did make the battle easier! Until of course then I was surrounded by my fire. I couldn't find a way out. Then, I felt lighter than air as I was whisked out of it. I was let down and I looked at the hedgehog.

"You rock Sonic!" I said, hi fiving my favorite smasher.

"No problem," Sonic said with a smile on his face. "Anything for the guy who doesn't think I'm cheap!" I saw Sonic leave, but bowl over about every primid in his way. I continued to fight.

**Poketrainer's POV**

I sent out my pokemon first. I knew my sword had real power. When that Golfer kid inspected all the authors, he stepped away from my sword. I heard about him, so I knew if the other authors did that, since they did with fear, then I had nothing to worry about. I stuck my sword in the ground, and it made a nice pit where the primids fell to their dooms! I made several more. The primids rushing at me fell to their deaths! It was so easy! The pokemon of mine had a field day! It wasn't hard for me at all. But there were a lot! So I used water to flood the primids, and instantly, water flowed from everywhere! They drowned hundred's of primids at a time! My pokemon were just destroying the primids. It was an easy fight. But, the Earth that I relocated made large cracks that might cause an Earthquake or chasm to form. With luck, that wouldn't form.

But primids began coming even faster than ever! I tried to fight it out by hand, without the elemental power of the sword, but that made it worse. I came up with a new strategy; DON'T let them near me! I used fire. The fire blasted the primids away in an arc of ashes! Then, water again. But my pokemon, because of my absence in doing the elements, were having a tough time. So I ordered them to withdraw. But someone stopped me. It was Red.

"Wait, don't do it just yet," Red said. "My pokemon will fight alongside yours!" He unleashed his pokemon, and Charizard came out. Charizard, combined with my sword unleashing fire, made a massive and almost beautiful sight. It was fire too! I still fought some Primid's hand to hand, but the pokemon grabbed them and killed them whenever that happened. I hoped it was easier for everyone else.

I looked at a primid. It looked like a pokemon! I couldn't believe it! These things had pokemon! I snuck behind it, and I stuck my sword into it. Somehow, someway, the armor was even thinner! This gave me a bit of hopefulness, as I dashed on to help my fellow pokemon trainer, and my fellow authors.

**Kami's POV (or Alex's. This was written by him)**

I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose, and paged through my book, when I was charged by a Primid. Not having anything else to do to avoid the attack, I slammed the book on the primid's hand, causing it to yell out in surprise. That was all I needed, as I summoned my twin swords from the cover of the massive book. Uttering a fierce battle cry, I stabbed down with both blades, piercing the thin armor. The book visibly got thicker, as the primid's data was being absorbed through the blades. I moved quickly, dodging attacks, striking with precision and efficiency, at least until I was surrounded by a multitude of primids. As skilled as I was with my blades, even I knew I could not defeat them all; however, I refused to surrender. I struck, lashing out at the nearest primid, using the strength of the tome attached to my back to fuel my speed. I struck, again and again, my blades flashing like a river of steel. And I was then circled by ten primids; all corpses. However, I knew there were many more of them, and I may not have been able to defeat them all.

"Hey, Kami, right? Looks like you could use a hand," A voice said. I turned around and saw Link and Toon Link, over the corpse of a dead primid.

"Hey, Big Me, you can chat all you want later! Right now, we have primids to kill," Toon Link declared.

"Shut up Little Me," Link retorted. "I was offering Kami a hand!"

"Kill now, talk later," Toon Link said.

I stabbed backwards with my blades, the stealth primid sneaking up on me died without a sound. "Help would be nice," I said. "I don't have the energy to keep going, unfortunately." I swirled around, and killed another primid, Link and Toon Link at my side. When one of us got tired, the other two stood our ground, and prevented the one gaining his breath from being attacked. Frankly, it was a miracle that none of us were killed. Soon, we got to a real treat; a massive sword wielding primid, wearing armor that looked like it came out of the medieval era. I watched it carefully, memorizing its attack patterns, while the other two Links circled around in opposite directions. _Just about…got it!_ I charged, moving quickly, and just as it struck downward at one of the Links, I jumped on its arm, and ran up to the head. It lifted an arm to strike me, but, moving quickly, I reached the top before it could do so. I stabbed downward, and fed as much energy as I could without losing consciousness through the blades into the primid, with the intent of taking it down before it killed one of us. It roared in anger and pain, and fell back. I jumped forward onto its face, not wanting to be squashed by it. It lied there, twitching for a few seconds, then it lied still.

"That…was…intensive. I'm sorry guys, I don't have the energy to keep going! Are we…done? Finished?" I asked.

"We will never be done; so long as we have courage, we can defeat any foe!" Link said.

"Yeah, what Big Me said, Kami," Toon Link said. "No matter how large the guy is, no matter how seemingly invincible, as long as we have the courage to challenge him, we'll never lose!"

**My POV (again)**

The other authors I invited were doing so well! I had my Hammy 3X in hand. I wasn't going to lose. I had been attacked more than any author! Every primid came at me, it seemed! I had a dart in my left arm, probably from Trey's stash of poison, but I didn't think it would affect me. I shot one primid, I kicked another, but it was never enough. The other authors were winning, but were too busy to help me. I was losing. I had ten primids on top of me now, and I was wrestling around. I had them on top of me, trying to stab me or shoot me or tear me apart. But I managed to kick them off me. I grabbed my Hammy 3X, and sliced through them all. But more tackled me from the back. I used my fireballs as best as I could. I managed to burn some primids even though I often miss.

"_Where are the smashers?" _I asked. I knew invisibility wasn't going to help. It deactivates every time I'm touched, and I was getting killed! But I wasn't going to lose. I had something to fight for. _"I'm the most powerful author here!" _I thought boldly as I kicked another primid's head off. _"If they're winning, then so am I!" _I grabbed a metal primid, and hurled it as far as I could, but more primids tackled me. I kicked each one off, but whenever I killed one, three come in it's place.

Then, my luck changed. Poketrainer's pits that she made caused the ground to crack. It sent all the primids off the cliff in an earthquake that toppled them off the cliff. I had a clear shot at G&W now. Somehow, all the primid's were gone. I stepped up. But a large, metal primid stood in my way. I stepped back in total fear.

"No," I said. It stood over me. No, it towered over me. It held it's foot over my head, that it would crush me. But then, I heard a whiz, and saw an orange blur. It laid several bombs around the metal primid, and when they exploded, the metal primid busted in half. I covered my eyes to avoid the shrapnel.

"Thanks Samus," I panted. "What took you so long?" She helped me up and took off her power suit, revealing her real self. I was so weakened all of a sudden, and I fell to my knees. Samus helped me up again.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Samus cautioned. "You have to kill that thing!" She pointed at a disappointed G&W.

"HOLD IT!" I yelled at my hated smasher. The other authors stood around me. For some reason, I was shortened of breath, but I stared G&W down anyway. "You won't get away now! You've disturbed Smash Bros for the last time! Now, I'll have your head!" I was close enough to where I jumped on G&W. I rolled around, a bit too close to the cliff. I had him pinned, but I suddenly got even weaker, and he knocked me off. His 2D face smirked when he saw me, just lying there, struggling to get up.

"_What's wrong with me?" _I thought as I struggled and finally got up. The other authors came to my aid.

"Are you okay Golfer?" Psych asked me with fear etched on her face. I smiled as best as I could and muttered "Yes." I wasn't, and I knew it. Suddenly, I saw the concerned Kit and Aurora. G&W stood behind them. They didn't suspect that the smasher had a hammer and was ready to hit them.

"Get out of the way!" I yelled. I jumped, and Aurora ducked. I grabbed G&W, and with the strength I had left, we both tumbled down, off the cliff.

It was rocky. There were spikes everywhere, sticking me and sticking me. It was seemingly endless. I know they always tell you not to look down, but I did and I couldn't see the bottom. I did see G&W, who wasn't even grabbing me anymore, but on the side. His weapons all fell with a mighty thud and a small dust cloud, all the way on the bottom. Mine were still at the top. The top that I couldn't see.

I suddenly started to freak out. I had a feeling I would die, but I didn't care. I grabbed onto a rock. Upon doing so, when I finally got a grip, the thing in my arm fell off. I suddenly felt better! I felt like I had the strength of ten smashers all over again. So, with the new energy, I started climbing. However, I looked up, and saw Kit herself dangling down.

"Kit!" I yelled. I jumped up from ledge to ledge. I almost fell a few times, but I didn't care. I wasn't about to lose another author, or friend, around here! _"Not another," _I thought, or screamed in my head. I kept jumping up, and I finally got beside the frightened Kitsune. I knew she wasn't used to climbing, not like I was. I grabbed her by the paw, and lifted her up. It was kind of easy, since I'm bigger than she was and she's not that heavy. So I got up there, but now I was exhausted, really exhausted, and the poison or whatever that was wasn't in me. I was panting like a dog after running a marathon. And I hated running.

"Golfer!" Pikana yelled out, actually hugging me. I kind of pushed her off of me, to where she stood by Pikachu. "We thought you were done for!" I was still exhausted. I didn't bother answering.

"Thank you Golfer," Aurora said. "I think you saved my life, and I know you saved my sister! And-"

Suddenly, I felt a tug. I looked down, and saw G&W had a small blade. He smiled, and cut my knee (reality, I do have a scar on my knee) and I cringed in pain. It was just what he hoped for. I fell once more.

"NOT AGAIN!" Kami (or Alex. Sorry, I'm unsure of what to call him now) yelled. He tried to grab me as I was in freefall. The authors and smashers all tried. But I was too far away. I kicked the rock, and I dug myself in. G&W was beside me. I jumped to his position, and I smacked him as hard as I could.

"THIS IS THE END!" I yelled. The winds started picking up to a dangerous speed. "IT'S OVER! JUST GIVE IT UP, AND WE CAN ALL GO HOME ALIVE!" But G&W was too stubborn for that.

"HA!" He laughed. "IF YOU'RE SO FREAKIN' SMART, THEN WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME?! EVERY SECOND! YOU AND ALL OF THEM HATE ME!"

"IT'S NO EXCUSE FOR ALMOST KILLING US!" I retorted.

"WELL, I'LL GET AWAY WITH KILLING ONE THEN!" G&W then leaped at me. He dragged me down. I held on as best as I could, but he still had the knife. I did one thing I hoped I'd never have to do. I kicked him. He then lost his grip and fell off the cliff. Completely. The rock underneath was smooth, and crumpling because of the winds. I climbed back up, knowing I had just killed a smasher.

So I finally made it. I was probably 5 feet from the top when Psych, trying to help, stood on broken rock, and with a cry, fell off. Pit was way too slow in trying to catch her. I shouldn't have even tried, but I jumped to another ledge, and I held on as best as I could. I could see the fear etched on her teary face. Her hair blew in the wind. A lot. You could smell the fragrance. I held on, even though I was in no condition. Samus (I know her leather) helped me up the rest of the way, and soon I was on solid ground. I fell to my knees, and finally completely on the ground.

"Oh crap" I said. "I forgot Psych." I looked with fear, and I thought I dropped her.

"Not to worry Golfer!" Pit said. "I managed to catch her!" Pit had a bit of trouble, what with Psych refusing to drop her diety blade. Pit had a good grip, and pulled her up. Psych seemed really grateful that Pit had done that, and they hugged. It was so heartwarming. I even heard some "aww's" from the others. They glared at us, but even hugged again.

Psych was already exhausted. "You don't have a right to be exhausted," I said. "I'm the one who killed a guy while falling off the thing twice!" I felt some pats on the back. They hurt. After what I was through, they certainly should have.

"You did good Golfer," Trey said. I laughed. I was so flattered. I was kind of stupid for doing that though.

"I'm never doing that again," I said. I looked up and saw Poketrainer smiling.

"Can we go inside now?" She said. "I hear smash mansion has good food!" Everyone laughed. But Kit stopped them.

"You DO realize that we're gonna have to get him right?" I looked at her confused.

"Uh…where have you been?" I asked. "He fell 4 thousand feet! He's dead! Why should we get him?"

"One thing that he shares in common with you Golfer," Kit continued. "Is that you're both allergic to my fur…" Kit walked by the cliff (good thing the wind stopped) and puffed her tails. One bit of fur slowly fell off the cliff. As we listened, we heard a small sneeze. I shook my head.

"NO!" I barked. "I'm not going to get him! He nearly kills me, and you, and everyone here, and you want ME to get him?" Pit raised his hand.

"I'm gonna get him," he said, astounding me in the process. "It's not a big deal." He showed off his wings, and grabbed Psych, and flew off. But psych didn't mind. I probably should have warned him about the rocks falling on him, making it impossible to find G&W, but that was a job for another day. :D

**Pit's POV (shorter but still…YOUR WELCOME PitFTW)**

I flew down towards the rocks at the bottom. I was so happy I had wings. I let Psych down.

"Careful," I warned. "There are a lot of sharp rocks." I looked around, but there was no sign of G&W.

"Ugh," Psych said. "Golfer is so annoying sometimes. He blasts shadow bugs into my eyes, and "forgets" to tell us about G&W probably being buried under one ton rocks!" I was concerned about Psych's eye.

"Here, let me have a look at that eye," I said. I took Psych by the hand, and looked into her brown eyes.

"See anything?" She asked.

"No," I responded. "You do have something…"

"What?" Psych asked, a bit nervous.

"The most pretty eyes."

**My POV**

"I owe you one," I said to Samus. She helped me up. I looked at the sky. The stars were beginning to show. The battle was so long, it was almost night. I looked around and I even saw the moon. It was a beautiful night.

"Look at those stars," Samus said, pointing. I looked to where her finger was. "That is K2L." I nodded. She should have known that I knew. I looked at her. I thought the moonlight was pretty intense somehow, but still, she glowed! Like crazy! I breathed out heavily. We both got up (albeit me with some difficulty) and I saw a small hole. She was stepping over it, so I gave her a push. It knocked her down into the soft grass. She looked up at me, and I gave her a charming smile. She smiled back. I showed some teeth in my smile. I was almost laughing, but not really. I just laid down on the grass.

"I'm gonna stay out here for a bit…after what I was through, there's no way I'm getting all the way over there," I said, pointing to smash mansion a whole 9 feet away!

"I'll…stick around with you…" Samus said. She laid down in the soft grass.

**Samus's POV**

Eh. He was a bit wounded from it all. But he was so brave! I couldn't believe it! He was younger than me by a bit, true, but still, he risked his life for everyone. And in the end, who can't love that. I looked up at him, and to him. He smiled at me again. He was so charming. I almost melted at looking into his eyes. But I wasn't some nutty fan girl; I don't squeal at something like that. He wasn't bad looking. No supermodel, but still he had charming looks. His voice reminded me of someone's…but I couldn't put my finger on it. He looked at me, and somehow, he just ignored his Hammy 3X which was near the cliff. He sat down beside me and stared into my eyes. I saw myself in his brown, very brown, eyes. I leaned in about an inch...

**My POV**

The sprinkler system was turned on a minute afterwards. :D

* * *

I hope you guys like it. I worked harder on this than any other chapter! And I'm exhausted. The Epilogue comes out after this. Whew! I'll do my thank-you to everyone, and that's that! I hope I didn't rush anyone's POV, but I needed to get it done fast, and this is my first story and first time where I switch POV's, and where I had so many authors! I hope I did well.

Flame and be pushed off that cliff! ;) I AM NOT A GARY STU! (OR WHATEVER THAT'S CALLED)!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue

The final chapter! I released this on the same day, yeah, but whatever. DEAL WITH IT! Enjoy. :D

* * *

So it was all over. There were 34 smashers. Samus and I were chased off the smash mansion lawn by the sprinklers. That night, I went in; Master Hand greeted me.

"Samus," Master Hand began. "Can you leave us alone for a moment?" She nodded and left. I looked at the Hand. "Golfer…I can't thank you enough. I was wrong. In fact I was wrong about all of the authors…" He pointed behind me, where all the authors were standing. All of them. Probably about 10 of them! Some I didn't know! I couldn't believe it!

"I was wrong," Master Hand continued. "About every author ever. I had thought you were all worthless…but I was wrong. Golfer…I want you and your friends to stay in the mansion…permanently." I couldn't believe it. This hand, this guy that I had hated since I came, said these things! I was so flattered I thought I was tearing up! Kit was! Pikana probably was. Aurora was!

"And…" Master Hand continued. "I'm honored that you've all done this…thank you." He left. Everyone was silent, not yelling or screaming. Well, the smashers continued in their day to day business, but not us. Us authors were amazed. I left for a moment because I saw Samus just standing there, behind a pillar, unseen by the authors. I turned invisible, and tiptoed to where she was, and I reappeared.

"Well?" She whispered, out of earshot of the authors who were confused at me leaving.

"Well what?" I asked.

"Will you let them?" Samus placed her hand on my shoulder. I shook my head.

"I can't," I said. "I just can't let them. I wasn't ever even willing to let Kit or Pikana or Aurora!" I was too skeptical. I hated change.

"Whatever you decide to do…" Samus began. She suddenly kissed me, out of nowhere. Eh, probably not for the same reason I thought. I was a bit confused, but I didn't argue with it. She finally let go. I walked out and looked at the authors. She walked away from the authors, so nobody suspected anything. There wasn't a whisper. You could hear a needle drop in Nova Scotia.

Finally, I decided to speak.

"I think we need to go, to do our thing around here," I said. Pikana, Aurora, and Kit followed me, but I stopped them.

"We all need to," I said with a smile.

* * *

So that was it. That was the end. Ten authors came to live in Smash Mansion. They took G&W's room, since he wouldn't be needing it.

The authors all took the ten top tiers. I was of course first on it. Where I should be. Otherwise, it was almost like a 9 way tie!

The smashers learned to love authors. It's funny, every smasher learned to at least…tolerate every author. For example, Bowser and Pikana stopped killing each other. Kit stopped tying Sonic's shoes together. Those kinds of things. I even let my grudge go of you-know-who. Well, not really. I'll throw sticks of dynamite down there every now and then, just to remind myself. Psych wouldn't attempt to kill Kirby. She'd trip him, but he's so soft, what does it matter?

The favorite smashers of the authors grew even more so. What I mean is, Pikachu and Pikana were always together. You couldn't pry them apart. Ever. Well, except at night. I hope. Or I think so. Pikana, of course, always loved Pikachu. DUH!

Kit absolutely adored Meta Knight. But not that way. She loved him…like someone you'd look up to. Like an elder? Meta Knight is 5000 some years old, so I figure that'd work even better! But a fan girl is a fan girl, so that doesn't stop Kit from letting out a small squeal every now and then, and hugging Meta Knight. He _is _pretty soft…I think. Like a pillow.

Who could forget Aurora? She and Lucas always look at the night sky every so often. When it's a full moon, she turns into a lovely, shiny mew. It's kind of cool. Lucas is always astounded by this. I never spy on them though. Eavesdropping is wrong. Right?!

So overall, things really went well. It wasn't perfect, no. But life in Smash Mansion began to really change…for the better.

* * *

Aww. I know. It's so sweet. I absolutely love romance! I just do, and from what I hear, I'm good at it too.

I know I left out some stuff, and I'm sorry, but I had my reasons. First of all, I'm releasing this on the same day, and I didn't want to make another novel. Number two, well, I had a bout with writers block just after I wrote the first part. But that's okay. I balanced it as best as I could. Thank you all for reading the story. Thank you all for reviewing and helping me. Thanks to the authors that were in it. UH...THE END!


End file.
